Little Crimson Riding Hood
by SecretBook
Summary: Kyoko is the little girl who has to go see her sick grandmother. Tsuna is the wolf, king of the forest the girl must cross. KHR AU


**Little Crimson Riding Hood**

**A/N Plot twist warning.**

**I wrote this after watching Madoka and Evangelion, so idk, be prepared or something? This is my first time writing a one shot, please be kind.**

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko has always being a good girl. She is the adored child of her village. Everyone appreciate her, for she is pretty, but she is mostly a kindhearted little darling. Her kindness is well known all across the land. Many would use her as model for their kids.

Kyoko loves crimson. She said that it remind her of the color of the big tasty apples of the apple tree her grandmother grew in her garden.

One day, a messenger brought Kyoko a letter from her grandmother. The poor old lady is terribly sick, and she has no one to take care of her.

Without hesitation, Kyoko packs her bag with food and a few of her clothing, and prepares to leave the village.

Many offered their help, but they were all declined by Kyoko. How could the kind girl bother others?

When everything is prepared, Kyoko sets off to the road. Dressed in her favorite crimson hood, her bag on her back, she waves happily to the villagers.

The road between her grandmother's house and her own isn't that long, but a forest cuts in the middle of it, thus adding a shade of danger to the trip.

Kyoko doesn't wander around. She follows the path without a halt and soon, she is right in the deepest part of the forest.

Suddenly, a shadow approaches her at great speed. Out of the bushes pounces a wolf, the Wolf. This creature is without the shadow of a doubt a dangerous and a mysterious being of the forest, its king even. Many encountered it, few escaped with heavy injuries.

Indeed, one must avoid it at all cost... except _her_.

"Kyoko." The wolf mutters softly, a twinkle of tenderness shining in his eyes.

The said girl twirls around, a wide smile spread on her lips, "Tsuna!" That being said, she hugs the latter firmly, burying her visage in his neck, "I missed you."

Nobody knew how the wolf looked like. Some say it measures up to three meters, some say it has monstrous fangs and claws, some say it reeks of blood and death, but only Kyoko knows how her wolf really is.

He isn't scary looking at all. No, Tsuna looks just like a normal teenager, if one would ignore his dog like ears on his head. He has light brown hairs and a pair of golden eyes. Contrary to popular belief, he isn't big, but about Kyoko's height. Even so, his power shouldn't be underestimated by his size.

"Why are you in the forest? I told you I will come see you at a full moon." Tsuna pinches gently the girl's nose, his tone ever indulgent.

Kyoko pouts slightly, her big amber eyes reflecting Tsuna's figure, "My grandmother is sick. I have to go see her."

"I see. Then let me go with you, the forest isn't safe these days."

"Eh? Why-" Before Kyoko can finish speaking, Tsuna has carried her up. They are travelling in a great speed, jumping from tree to tree. Soon, they arrive before the grandmother's house.

Instead of going inside, Tsuna stops at the border of the forest, a hand on Kyoko's mouth, and sniffs at the surrounding air. He frowns deeply, jumps on a strong looking tree and puts the girl on a branch.

"Stay here." He whispers in the latter's ear before jumping down.

Tsuna looks at his surrounding before getting into a defensive stance. Almost at the same moment, one of the bushes nearby the house moves back and forward suspiciously. Something sticks out of the thick leaves, and out comes a rabbit looking creature.

It approaches Tsuna slowly as if it is curious about this bigger being, and sniffs the latter. Letting out a breath in relief, the light brown haired teen backs down. The previous tension gone in an instant.

Just as he is about to go get Kyoko, the girl's panicked shriek alerts him, "Tsuna! Look out!"

He jumps forward by instinct, avoiding barely a life threatening blow. Looking behind him, the once cute rabbit has transformed into a giant white furred beast. Its opened mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth, and it is looking straight at him.

The frown comes back between Tsuna's eyebrows, "So it is you, who invaded my forest and killed so many animals."

A blood freezing roar answers him.

Without a second of pause, both of them engage in a fight. At the beginning, no apparent change can be seen from either of them, but after a while, the white furred beast's movements are slowing down. Tsuna, thanks to his agility, has the upper hand, but various injuries are still visible on his body.

"Take this!" A girly cry cuts in the fired up battle.

A pie hits the beast's head, splashing red fruits on its fur.

"Kyoko!"

Before Tsuna can react, the beast roars furiously and charges toward the tree Kyoko is staying on. The poor girl falls down on the impact, but fortunately, she is safely caught before she gets hurt.

After carrying her beside the house, Tsuna immediately goes back to the fight, this time, more reckless than ever. He knows that he has to end this quickly, or Kyoko will be hurt. Ignoring his aggravating injuries, he pounces on the beast, fighting it with everything he's got.

Finally, after a dangerous battle, the white furred beast falls down. Tsuna stands still before falling too. Kyoko rushes to the boy. She smiles warmly at the latter and places a hand on his chest.

Tsuna smiles back, but frown immediately as a sharp pain strikes his heart.

"Thank you, for your service, dog." Kyoko says as she pulls out the knife from Tsuna's heart with a gentle smile.

His warm blood splashes on her cheeks, across her lips. She slides a tongue over the sticky liquid and sighs in pleasure.

"Kyo... ko?" Tsuna stares incredibly at the girl. Her gentle smile is so foreign and frightening to him.

"You know, it was such a troublesome task to approach you." She says while caressing the boy's pale visage, "This forest you are the king of has some many precious animals. I want their fur. And since you are in my way, I had to somehow get rid of you."

At this moment, a white haired male comes out of the house that is supposedly Kyoko's grandmother's. He carries a hunting rifle on his shoulder and a blade by his waist.

Kyoko smile at the new arrival before turning her attention back to the dying king of the forest.

"So I acted like a good girl, and everyone believed it." She laughs lightheartedly, her eyes dazzling like the sun, "Everything is so easy when you have this beautiful face. Even you, my king, failed to escape from me." She looks at the corpse of the white furred beast. "This big bad boy you just fought? I wanted its fur too, but since it is too dangerous for me to get it, I had to use someone who is equally strong... and you are right before me. Isn't this wonderful? Well, now that you are no use to me anymore, I guess there is no harm in letting you know."

"How... could you-" Before Tsuna can mutters another word, another sharp pain strikes him. He looks at the knife deeply buried in his stomach, regret and pain storming in his once lively golden eyes, and closes his eyes forever.

"Now then, brother," Kyoko smiles warmly at the new arrival, the crimson blood of the now deceased king of the forest slowly drying on her soft cheeks. The latter evades her eyes, fear and repulsion clearly shown in his eyes, "let's hunt down every living souls of this forest to our content."

Sasagawa Kyoko has always being a cruel girl. She is the terror and object of veneration of many hunters. Everyone feared her, for she is talented, but she is mostly a ruthless killer. Her cruelty was well known all across the Underworld. Many would avoid getting in her way as much as possible.

Kyoko loves crimson. She said that it remind her of the sticky metallic taste of blood she adored so much.

* * *

**A/N This is the result of watching Madoka and Evangelion, the two most mind fuck anime ever, followed by Ringing Bell, another mind fuck anime and a twisted fanfic. I am a bit twisted now. This is inspired by a short animation film called "Red". Just google Red animation and there you go. **

**The fanfic in question is called Don't _Judge a Book by Its Cover_ by glomp-meister.**

**PS: I am so glad I thought I could never write a one shot but there it is I am so happy.**


End file.
